The Vampire Knight
by AmiraAlmighty
Summary: Zero leaves Cross Academy, lives on his own killing vampires and suppressing his own lust for blood. When he goes into the Vampire district searching for Level E's to kill, his life as a vampire ends up changing forever. Please read and REVIEW!
1. The Vampire Knight

"Gah!" The teenage boy clutched the porcelain sink, panting and dry-heaving as sweat trickled down the contours of his face.

_I can't handle this…_

He continued to breath heavily as he clenched his eyes shut.

_Ahh…I need this. I __**need**__ it._

A trembling hand reached up and clutched his throat, traveling lower even , brushing past his tattoo that was now red and burning with thirst. The quintessential desire for blood pulsed teasingly through his own veins, driving him to the edge of sanity.

_Tablets…f-find the tablets…_

He ran a hand through his damp, silver hair as he looked frantically around the small, dilapidated studio apartment. It was night, and all that lit the small living space was the glow of the city buildings. The boy groped around desperately in the dark, searching, hoping to find his precious tablets.

A few minutes after over turning just about every last thing in his apartment, he found a pack full of tablets. Careful not to drop any, he slowly opened the package and poured the entire pack into his mouth, dry-swallowing all the pills. He let out a long, relieved breath, wiping some of the perspiration from his forehead onto his dirty sleeve.

_That should hold me over for a while…_

He through the empty pack haphazardly and plopped onto the bare mattress. His head was just about to touch the pillow when a loud ringing tone filled the room.

_Damn it._

Reluctantly, he pushed himself up and reached for the phone on the junk filled counter. Still feeling the high from his tablets, he waved quite a bit in his actions. Therefore, picking up the phone may not have been the best idea in this situation.

"Uhm..h-hello?" he muttered out as he tried to pad his way back to the mattress on the floor.

"_Ah, Zero-kun? You actually picked up this time?"_

_Fuck. It's her._

"Y-yeah…I guess I did. Why, should I hang up?"

The person on the other line let out a heavy sigh, clearly agitated by his ignorance.

"_Zero-kun…do you even remember our last conversation?"_

He paused and thought for a moment, _I don't even know who the fuck this is._ He pulled the cell phone away and searched for the name.

When he found the name, he stared a moment longer at the bright white screen.

_Cross, Yuki._

"Y-yuki? What the hell do you want?" His eyebrows furrowed together as he shut his eyes and shook his head slightly, his leg shaking in aggravation.

"_Zero-kun…everyone is worried about you. No one can find you, you don't talk to anyone. Last time I saw you, you were passed out in some alley about to get beaten to death." _He could hear her voice growing more and more disappointed. _"Why can't you just go back to normal? To the Zero I knew?"_

Yuki was not the only one growing irritated. As she continued to speak, Zero gradually gripped the phone tighter and tighter until he just gave in and hung up.

_What does she know anyway. Fucking slut._

He walked over to the small, barred window and looked out to the city. The city that helped his downfall.

Six months ago he left Cross Academy and came to the city to leave in isolation. To get away from his former life. He wanted nothing to do with those 'fang loving pricks' and needed time by himself.

_I need to hunt them._

He gripped the sill of the window and squinted his eyes.

_And kill all of them._

He groaned and rested his head on the side of the window.

_Even though I'm one of them…_

He hit his fist against the wall and pulled his lips back revealing to long, white fangs. Yes, Kiryuu Zero was a vampire, and a vampire on the brink of sanity at that.

_You may be one of them, but don't forget…_

He walked over to the messy counter, picked up _Bloody Rose_ and turned the safety off. He searched in a large pile of clothes on the floor for a jacket, stuffed more packs of tablets into his pockets and grabbed his cell phone before he headed towards the door. Gun in hand, he exited the apartment complex and headed toward 5th and Lune, a.k.a., the vampire district.

_Don't forget Zero…_

The wickedly cold fall air, whipped around him; he clutched the collar of the jacket closer to his neck, trying to keep in as much warmth as possible.

As he reached the edge of the district, a small, frail looking girl approached him.

She looked up at him with large, circular eyes, "S-sir? Can you help me?"

Not even waiting for a response , she reached out and clutched his jacket. "Sir, please…" As she looked up at him, her face changed.

It changed into a hideous, beast with two sharp, blood-stained fangs exposed. In a harsh, wiry-sounding voice she mumbled, "…I'm very thirsty…" her red eyes flickered up and down his passive, unemotional face.

_Don't forget…_

Just as unemotionally, he raised his gun and pointed it point-blank at her face.

"Sayonara." He clicked the trigger, the vampire screeching as she was turned to dust.

_...you are, the Vampire Knight._

**Author's Note:**

Yay! A new fic! Well…I kinda planned on this just being a one-shot. But! If the response is good…Maybe I'll add a few chapters! Actually…I also thought about making this a crack fic, ya know…some ZeroxKaname stuff going on. Hmm…idk! I need help planning this! Gimme some feedback loves! 3333


	2. Plasma

Vampire District.

The part of the city that the humans resented, children feared, and people of the underworld thrived in. It was the district of sex, drugs, blood, and addiction. If you weren't a vampire…you were as good as dead. Some of the poorest vampires would suck the humans dry as the richest ran the drug and sex trade.

Kiryuu Zero brought himself here because he knew of the scum that lived there; the rich and poor alike. He wanted to rid the world of all of them. However, he knew he couldn't get away with killing the purebloods or even other high ranking vampires. So he stuck to the level E's and killed them without hesitation. After all, the Association surely would have a warrant out for their death anyways.

_Disgusting, just disgusting…_

Zero walked down the streets lined with bars and strip clubs, brothels and whore houses, a look of complete disgust marking his face. The bright lights stung his eyes and the constant stench of blood didn't exactly help his problem either.

_I'm getting hungry again. I should get some more tablets while I'm here._

He scanned the buildings ahead for the nearest drug store and walked in. Hoping no one would recognize him.

_Ding ding_

The bells rang as he opened the door and stepped inside, the cashier, busy talking to another customer, only looked up for a moment and then went back to his own conversation. Grateful, Zero walked up to the counter and looked at all the tablets they had to offer. Grabbing about twelve packs, he sat and waited patiently for the attendant to ring him up. In the mean time, he half-listened to the conversation the cashier was currently having.

"But surely you must know who did it? I mean…they can't steal from someone like you and just expect to get away with it."

Catching Zero's attention, as covertly as possible, he flicked his eyes over to the man the cashier was addressing. He was tall and slim with ivory skin- a vampire for sure. No human that clean looking would last a minute around here.

"Yes…It is a bit disturbing to imagine." The handsome vampire tilted his head as he scratched at his neck.

The cashier gave him a final sympathetic glance as the vampire stared off.

Coughing suddenly, the vampire spoke once again, "Well, thank you for everything Akatsuki-san. It's nice to know there is still some loyalty left in this world." He smiled, picked up a small wrapped package and pivoted around, just as Zero walked towards the counter.

_Bump_

The vampire looked down at Zero with surprised, yet stoic mahogany eyes.

"Please, excuse me."

Body frozen, Zero just stared lamely.

_H-he…this f-feeling…_

A voice chimed in, "Is this your first time seeing Kuran-sama?" The man behind the counter smirked. "He is a bit intimidating a first. Here, let me ring those tablets up for you." As he scanned the items, the clerk went on. "And can you believe someone has been stealing from him?" He shook his head as he chuckled. "Are they out of their mind?"

Zero tilted his head, "Steal? Stealing money?"

The cashier raised an eyebrow, "Money, blood, women, you name it…Forty six twenty is your total."

Zero handed him the sleek card, mulling over the information.

_Riiiiip_

The clerk handed the teenager his receipt and shook his head, chuckling once more. "You gotta be an idiot to test Kuran Kaname's patience." He handed Zero the package of tablets. "Take care now."

Zero clutched the bag to his side and walked out quickly. "Ya…you too."

_It's getting pretty late. Maybe I should just go home and down some of these packs…_

Just as he started walking towards the exit of the district, a human with open wounds walked by, catching his attention.

_That scent…_

His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head and he inhaled deeply. The woman in a sleazy red dress had fresh bite marks on her neck, blood dripping down her body. She pivoted around on her heels, noticing Zero's obvious fixation.

"You hungry?" She said in an over dramatic voice.

Zero licked his lips, a hand reaching up to grasp his throat.

"Sure you can have some…" she scanned him up and down, "…but it'll cost you." She walked closer, at a tauntingly slow pace. Heels clicking the ground she wrapped an arm around Zero neck, her mouth next to his ear. "Maybe I'll give you a discount 'cause you're cute." She winked and started to pull her hair back, exposing her neck.

Out of nowhere, a hand shot out, grabbing the woman's arm.

"You will be doing nothing of the sort."

Zero's head shot in the direction of the voice.

_It…sounds so familiar._

"What do you think you're doing? Do you have no self-respect at all?"

_Kuran Kaname._

The girl cleared her throat, trembling in Kaname's presence, "I was j-just trying to—"

In a voice as lucid as honey he interrupted fiercely, "Are you under some false pretense that I don't know what you were about to do?" He chuckled, "Don't be so foolish. I know the laws of this district, having made a few myself, and selling yourself out side of your establishment is strictly prohibited."

The woman's lower lip trembled, "B-but—"

Kaname reached a hand out causing the whore to shudder. However, he did not strike her, he simply wiped a tear of her face with the back of his hand.

"I think it's time you go home." The corner of his lip curved up, completely hypnotizing the girl.

She stared at him blankly, "Y-yes, Kaname-sama."

As she walked of still in a daze, Kaname turned back to Zero.

He looked down at him, uncertainty in his look.

"I believe we've met recently, yes?"

Zero's eyes danced around everything but the man directly in front of him.

Kaname, took a step forward and tilted his head, "Yes?"

_Just talk damn it. So he seems important…who gives a shit._

Relaxing back into his usual self, Zero crossed his arms and looked straight into the blood-chocolate colored eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I guess that was me."

Kaname smiled sweetly, "Well, then, hello again. Will I be running into again tonight?"

_Like Hell I'd let that happen._

"I was just on my way home actually…" he almost stopped breathing when he saw the man undoing the buttons on his high collared shirt.

Sensing the teenager's uneasiness, Kaname chuckled, "Your thirst is so strong it is spilling out everywhere. If you really are that thirsty, go drink somewhere. But, if you're in a rush, I'd be glad to let you drink from me."

_What is this weirdo thinking? I don't know you the hell you've been!_

Zero pivoted and began walking down the street, "Sorry but…I j-just bought some tablets. I'll be okay."

Raising a slim eyebrow, Kaname replied, "Of course you will. Be safe now."

As soon as Zero reached the corner he broke into a run, the sooner he got home, the better.

Kaname watched him leave and pulled out his cell phone, his face remaining passive as ever.

"You'll be back here soon enough, Vampire Knight."

The tall vampire got into the sleek black car parked on the street as he dialed his mobile phone.

"Yuki?"

He started the engine.

"I think I've found him. You didn't tell me he was so handsome."

He laughed softly at the phone as he drove, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him for you."

He clicked the call end button and threw the phone onto the passenger's seat.

"You can be sure of that."

**Author's Note:**

Yayyyyy! Hello Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I just want to say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Really, I was soooo extremely happy that the response was good. So I decided to put off some homework and write this! Woo! So…still not sure where exactly I'm gonna go with this but…it's alright so far, ya? Lemme know! And see ya in Chapter 3.


	3. Soft Showers

Kuran Kaname was one of the most, if not _the_ most, powerful vampire in the district.

He had it all. The money, the fame, the women, _and_ the bloodline. He was the prince of the night and was highly respected by his peers. He owned the district. He kept it alive and kept the money flowing; if it weren't for Kuran Kaname, the vampires would all be at the mercy of the humans—or worse, the vampire hunters.

The next week or so the elite vampire couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Kiryuu Zero.

He was in his office now, a floor above one of the very lucrative night clubs he owned, pacing around on the scarlet carpet, running his fingers along the edge of his mahogany desk. He looked out the large windows to see the over cast sky as a quite rain gently fell.

_Why can't I stop thinking about that vampire hunter?_

He started walked toward the book self when the thick, wooden door burst open accompanied by a loud female voice.

"Kaname onii-sama!" the young brunette girl ran into him, wrapping her arms around him. His face, remaining as stoic as ever, looked thoughtfully at the girl as he patted her head with his hand.

She looked up with large brown eyes, "Onii-sama! I've missed you so much!"

He chuckled as she further buried her face into his chest, "Yuuki-chan, you come everything week to visit me."

She gripped his jacket, "Yes…I know. But I love seeing you so much."

The forever youthful man sighed and pulled away from her to sit at his desk.

"So, Yuuki, do you need anything?"

She put her hands on her hips defensively, "Can't I just visit my onii-sama without there being a catch?"

He laughed, "Sure you can. But you usually don't. Besides, I recall telling you I was busy this weekend and would be unable to accompany you on outings and such."

She sat in the chair opposite him, crossing her legs as she waved a hand in the air, "Yeah, yeah. I remember. The truth? I just wanted to know how Zero-kun was doing…you saw him, right?"

He gulped and shifted in his seat a little, focusing to keep perfect composure. "Uhm, yes. I did. Remember? I called your mobile."

She stuck her head forward a little, "And?"

He looked out to the window, "And…he appears to be in the same dangerous state. Hungry for blood all the time. Just thinking about it makes even a pureblood like me thirsty…" he licked his lips and continued, "…if I didn't know any better I'd say he is addicted to those tablets. Seems like he goes through packs a day."

Yuuki raised a speculative eyebrow at him.

"I've had Akatsuki monitoring his purchases…since you've requested surveillance on him."

She nodded her head in agreement. She uncrossed her legs and sat back.

"Good."

"So, Yuuki-chan, why is this boy so important to you? Why do you want to watch his every move?"

She sighed and pushed herself up, walking towards the windows looking over the district. The raised a hand to the cold, shiny glass, her breath leaving fog on it.

"Because…"

Kaname moved behind her and reached out for her hand as her eyes swelled up with tears.

He brushed his lips across her neck as he tried to console her.

"Shh…it's okay. I know." He licked her neck. "You don't have to say it."

**************o0o0o0o0o**************

Kiryuu Zero gasped as he clutched his neck, water soaking his clothes. He stumbled down the dilapidated street barely able to see because of the rain. One hand remained clutching his neck, while the other was raised in front of him, trying to feel through the ally.

_How did I even end up here?_

These days, Zero was so blinded by his thirst that he would experience frequent blackouts, not remembering hours at a time.

He continued to run forward in his heavy, wet clothes, pushing his hair out of his face as he searched for any indication of where he was.

_I need to stop doing this…I…I need to control my thirst. I'm turning into a disgusting creature. The very creatures I go out to kill._

He paused, gasping for air, as his fist met with the brick wall.

_I will not become like them…I have to…I have to control it._

It was there in the rain that his eyes turned from violet to a deep crimson, glowing with bloodlust.

He licked his lips, shivering as a harsh wind blew, "I…I'm not going to make it home…"

He was lost. He woke up in the basement next to a woman covered in bite marks…his bite marks. He left as soon as he awoke and now…he was cold, wet, and starving.

A shaky hand made it's way into his pocket, searching.

_W-where the hell are my tablets…?_

He sunk to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

_I'm…disgusting…I want to d—_

*************o0o0o0o**********

"How long has he been like that?"

"Around 56 hours…"

_W-where…am I…?_

Kiryuu Zero could sense he was somewhere else. Not his home…and yet, it wasn't the street either. He didn't dare open his eyes yet. He felt his surroundings first, and focused on listening to the foreign voices.

He felt the cool air come under the thick blanket covering him as a hand peeled the comforter back.

"The wounds seem to be responding well to the treatment."

_W-wounds?_

Burning with anticipation, Zero fluttered his eyelids open as he was blinded by the bright light of the room.

The first face he saw was not familiar, a beautiful man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiled as he saw Zero looked at him.

"K-Kaname-sama…!" He turned toward the man on the other side of the room. "Kaname-sama he's waking up!"

Zero looked around wide eyed, wondering what on earth he was doing here.

It was then he saw the elegant face of Kuran Kaname.

He blinked wildly as his eyes continued to adjust to the white room.

"You've decided to come back, Kiryuu Zero?" he looked down at the teenage boy then turned back to the doctor.

_What the hell is he talking about, how about you let me know what the hell happened._

But when Zero opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out.

Out of frustration of not being able to express himself, he tried sitting up only to be hit with the sharp pain in his abdominal.

He gasped in pain and Kaname leaned forward , laying Zero back down. Zero could feel tears of pain leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Kaname leaned forward once again and wiped Zero's cheek with the back of his palm as he whispered, "You're hopeless Kiryuu Zero." He chuckled at stood back up.

"Hanabusa-san, would it be alright to get him out of the hospital?"

The beautiful blonde vampire nodded, "Yes Kaname-sama. All the arrangements have already been made. I will stop by every few days to check up on his status but he should be fine."

Kaname nodded, "Good."

_What the hell are they talking about!_

Zero turned his head to the side and look at the wall of the hospital room. Kaname looked at him…just looked for a long moment.

Hanabusa took this as a hint for him to leave and excused himself.

"I will stop by your home in a few days Kuran-sama. Have a nice day."

Without breaking his gaze, Kaname nodded and walked forward to Zero's bed.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here, Kiryuu-san."

Zero stared lifelessy at the white wall, still in shock of everything.

The older vampire sat down gently on the bed and looked at the wall as well.

"I know that as I am a pureblood vampire you may not be fond of me…" he licked his lips, "…but when I found you lying on the street bloody and barely clinging on to life…I had to take immediate action."

He looked towards Zero, "I hope you're not upset."

With all his strength, Zero turned his head and looked at him with wide confused eyes.

Kaname chuckled lightly, "I didn't expect you to know what happened…but Kiryuu…you need to take better care of yourself."

He raised a hand and ran slim fingers through the soft violet hair.

The medication affecting Zero's awareness, his eyes fluttered a bit before shutting completely, drifting into sleep.

"Don't worry…" he pushed himself up of the bed and leaned down to Zero's ear, "…I will protect you."

**Author's Note:** YAYYY! Chapter 3! Exciting yes? So! Same deal, tell me what you think! I really like how this chapter turned out. It all seems a bit confusing now the whole…Kaname, Yuuki, Zero triangle thing but! It will make sense in the end…so stick with me! Now, if you (the readers) are requesting maybe a little more graphic (not smut, but tasteful intimacy) than let me know because I will probably have to change the rating soon. Let me know! See you in Chapter 4!


	4. Tame Me

It had been a week since Kiryu Zero had been hospitalized. A few hours after he had woken up from his sleep, Kuran Kaname made the executive decision to have him relocated to his private manor. A manor located in the, as to be expected, high-end and wealthy living properties of the district.

All of the houses there were large and extravagant; Kuran Kaname's home certainly was no exception.

The large mansion, with its exquisite marble pillars and lush, green gardens resembled a palace more than someone's humble home. However, at the present time it served more as a prison than a place of leisure. To whom you may ask?

That would be to the still recovering Kiryu Zero.

*******0o0o0o0o0o*******

"Let me out of here!" he banged his fists on the intricately carved, thick wooden door. He pivoted around, took a deep breath and stomped back.

"Open the fucking door!" he groaned in aggravation.

_How long has it been…? _

He backed from the door once again, failing to notice the scratch marks covering the white, now paint chipped door, as well as his bloody, splintered hands. He padded his way back to his unmade bed in the corner of the room. There was one large window in the room that let the sunlight pour in, giving all the objects a nice warm glow as the sun set. He glanced down at his own attire, his nose wrinkling at the unwashed clothes. He ran a hand through his normally soft silver hair only to feel thick greasy patches.

He just laid his head back on the pillow when the door burst open and he sprinted towards. It didn't matter who it was, it was a chance to get out.

"Oh no, that will not do Kiryu."

The body that Zero had run into was none other than that of Kuran Kaname. Kaname pulled Zero up by the collar of his shirt and stared at him.

"They say you've been refusing meals."

The silver haired boy avoided eye contact with Kaname at all costs.

"You have been refusing bathes as well..."

His grip on the stained shirt tightened, as he suddenly yanked on the shirt and pushed Zero to the wall.

The younger man's eyes shot open and stared at Kaname in disbelief—but only for a moment before his eyes flickered away as he did his best to ignore him.

Kaname spoke softly, "Look at me." He cocked his head to the side as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"You are refusing to drink any blood…" his face leaned in further, "…but we have taken all of your tablets away."

Zero pressed head as close to the wall as possible and looked as far away from Kaname as he could manage.

"Kiryu-san, I would appreciate if you would justify your actions."

Zero continued to ignore him, and clenched his eyes shut.

"Look at me."

"…"

"_Look_ at me…" he grabbed the boy's jaw with one hand and jerked it forward, a look of surprise and disbelief filling Zero's wide eyes. Kaname eyed him up and down, taking in his dirty appearance. "Do not ever be so rude again…"

The younger man's lip trembled in what Kaname saw as fear or submission. But how wrong he was…

_Punch._

"Ah!" Kaname gasped as his hands flung to his red stained cheek. Zero stood there motionless staring at the fist that was balled up and shaking.

Kaname took a deep breath and regained his composure as he readjusted his posture and blinked a few times.

"You know, they said you were stubborn." He panted heavily, smirking as he relaxed. "You really live up to the stereotype." He walked toward the large window that displayed the beautiful twilight scene.

_Maybe that wasn't the best idea…but he is such an overbearing ass._

"I knew from the moment I saw you that I had you figured out." He paused and put a hand on his hip as he turned around. "Child abandoned by his parents, separated by death, murderer of his brother who tries and justifies his life by hunting dangerous vampires. Interesting, seeing as you are the very thing you hunt." He was at a close proximity again, bending down the Zero's ear. "After all that you had accomplished at Cross Academy…you could you fall so deliciously low?"

Zero growled and threaded fingers through Kaname's hair as he pulled harshly, "What the _fuck_ do you know? How can you stand here and spout out all of that shit? You don't know me at all!" In control, he used his other hand and placed it on Kaname's chest, pushing him back as he walked forward. "You've barely known me for a few weeks. Just because you have your _slaves_ watching my every fucking move doesn't mean you know me at all." He pushed him down onto the messy bed. "Want me to tell you how to get to know someone?" Kaname looked up, passive as ever.

"Do your own fucking dirty work."

They looked at each other for a moment, awkwardly.

Kaname was the first to speak up, "You done?" He scooted towards the edge of the bed, hands on his knees ready to push him self up when suddenly he was forced back down.

"W-what the-?" shocked he looked up at Kiryu Zero who now had him pinned on his bed.

"Don't think I would let you go so easily." He chuckled darkly, "You're right…" he looked up at him underneath silver hair, crimson eyes glowing. "I haven't eaten in a while…"

With that said, Kaname, who could have easily overpowered Zero, submitted and let the boy have his way, gasping as he felt a hot tongue on his neck.

"Ah…" Zero felt a wave of relief come over him as he slurped the blood of Kuran Kaname. _Ahh, it's so fucking delicious._ He shifted his position, pressing himself harder onto the man underneath him.

Kaname sighed, letting the boy indulge in his hunger and decided to enjoy them moment. After all, it was usually always very erotic to have one's blood drank. He leaned his head back, allowing Zero to feed on him further, as he gently breathed in and out. His hand went from clutching the bed sheet to clutching the back of Kiryu Zero as he encouraged him.

It was only when a soft moan escaped Kaname's lips that Zero paused, licked the wound, and looked up at Kaname, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

With out any hesitation, Kaname looked into the boy's eyes for one moment before pressing his lips onto his. Feeling his own blood being pressed back onto his soft lips was absolutely intoxicating.

It was a small short embrace before Zero pulled back and looked away from Kaname, "W..we…I…". He had started to push him self off of Kaname when suddenly his tie jerked him back down as he was rolled over, Kaname's knees on either side of his waist.

"Just shut up Kiryu."

With that said, the older vampire leaned back into Zero, pinning his arms above his head to reduce resistance as he ran his tongue across the boy's lower lip. Admitting defeat, Zero opened his mouth and received Kaname's rather rough embraces but he was not about to be overpowered again. They fought for dominance in the kiss, pulling hair, and trying to breathe. It was when Zero cupped the front of Kaname's pants that the older vampire let out a sharp gasp, giving Zero the opportunity to control the hot tangle of tongues.

Gaining confidence, Zero began pushing himself up when he felt a sudden sharp pain flooding his abdominal.

"Ffffahhh…!" He pulled away as Kaname bit his lip.

Panting and sweating Kaname looked toward him, "W-what?"

Zero clutched his stomach and rolled on his side, pain completely taking over. He started gasping for air as he clenched his eyes closed. Kaname, calmly rolled him over so that he was on his back when he saw it.

"Fuck."

He left Zero on the bed, writhing in pain as he ran to go get help.

Zero, blinked a few times, trying to see what was going on as he drifted in and out of focus. The last thing he remembered seeing was the bandages around his torso becoming saturated with blood.

The same beautiful blonde doctor walked in with Kaname when things really started going black. The doctor bent down and looked at Zero's appearance, a mess.

Hanabusa looked at Zero, with concern in his eyes, "You're going to be just fine, Kiryu-san. Just hold on."

Lazily, the boy laying on the bed trying to looking up at Kaname and only caught a small glimpse before blacking out completely.

Hanabusa looked over at Kaname who had a scowl plastered on his face.

"Come now, don't look like that Kaname-sama. He's going to be just fine." He walked over to his bag and started pulling out several medical devices, "He's a real trooper isn't he? Though why you have such an interest in someone like him…" he chuckled at he placed a device on Zero's chest, "…well, I'm sure it will always remain a mystery. Just don't forget your place."

Kaname's eyebrow's furrowed as he walked toward the doctor, delivering a hard slap.

"Gah!" dropping the instrument, Hanabusa rubbed his cheek as he protested, "Kaname-sama!"

"Do you not think that I know who I am?"

"K-Kaname—"

The pureblood vampire walked to the door, opening it harshly, "Just fix him."

He was about to walk out when he stepped back for a moment, looking down at the speechless medic.

"Know your place."

**Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 4? Woop woop! I really was excited to write this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. *wipes sweat from brow* Please, please REVIEW! Especially because I am wondering, is it about time I change the rating? As far as the plot goes…well let me know! And see you in Chapter five. There was a bit of Kaname-Zero-ness…did you like it? Hate it? So yup, you know the drill, review and stick with me! Thanks loves~!**


	5. Fight

_For being the 'Vampire Knight' he sure does know how to cause a lot of trouble._Kaname thought to himself as he paced down the long halls of his manor. He left the sick vampire in the care of Hanabusa Aido, the best vampire medic around. Knowing that he was in good care, he quickly went to distance himself.

_I mean, what was all that exactly about?_

He walked up to a large, heavy looking door and pushed it open. Inside contained an exquisite master bedroom. There was wide bay window that led to a balcony; in front of that, was an equally exquisite canopy bed, adorned with deep mahogany and black sheets with black drapes that hung around the perimeter. There was a sunken in small living room complete with an intricate fire place. Needless to say, everything in the room was old and expensive; truly antique. He walked over the large dark red couch and sat down carefully. He looked at the fire, dancing wildly with itself as he rested his elbows in his knees and his head on his hands. He sighed deeply and sat back, looking up at the ceiling.

_What made me do something like that? _

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he remembered what had just happened. He reenacted it all; the touch of his lips on Zero's, his fingers in that soft hair, the feeling of having his blood sucked by him. It was all a very erotic feeling indeed.

_That boy is just so…there is just something so deliciously different about him. _

He traced his lips with a slim finger, recalling the warm lips he captured earlier.

_I have plans for this one._

_Knock, knock, knock._

Thoughts interrupted, he opened his eyes and walked calmly towards the door. Upon opening it he looked down to Hanabusa who, still red in the cheeks, mumbled, "Kiryu-san is fine. Don't let him do any strenuous activity for another week and the wounds will close up fine."

Kaname simply nodded and began closing the door when a hand curled around the side.

Aido, still looking away, cleared his throat before looking up at Kaname, "I really am sorry about what I said earlier Kaname-sama. I was out of line completely. I—"

"Hanabusa, say no more. I know you are sorry." He smiled gently, "Thank you for healing Kiryu-san."

"S-sure. Anything for you Kaname-sama." He bowed low then walked briskly down the hallway, clearly anxious to leave.

Kaname smirked and waited until he heard the door to the southern wing shut completely before walking out and strolling down to Kiryu Zero's room.

Before entering he stared at the large white door, _Kiryu Zero…you will be the end of me._

Carefully and quietly Kaname rotated the door knob, moved the door forward. He peered in the room and found it completely cleaned up. The once filthy room was spotless, Kiryu sleeping in fresh white pajamas on the freshly made bed.

_Did Hanabusa…?_

He was glad the Zero was finally one color and not smeared with dirt or grime, but he was hoping to make a point by letting him go.

_Oh well, I rather like seeing Kiryu-san like this._

He walked over to the bed and leaned down, brushing the soft white cheek with the back of his hand. At the contact, Zero's mouth twitched as he rolled his head to the side. Not breaking his sight of Zero's face, Kaname gently sat down on the bed completely absorbed by the sight of Kiryu sleeping.

He wondered how a person so stubborn, so deliciously rebellious could look so angelic and vulnerable while sleeping. He watched as Zero's chest rose and fell, up and down.

He placed a hand on the opposite side of the bed next to Zero's hip and leaned down towards his face.

Kaname's eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled the teenagers intoxicating scent, his tongue running along his exposed fangs. He opened his eyes and leaned down right in front of Zero. Kaname's lips hovering over Zero's as his hot breath ghosted around his mouth. A feeling so inviting -a chemical perhaps- so strong pulled Kaname in as the older man gently pressed his lips onto the sleeping teen.

First, mildly unresponsive, Zero simply inhaled sharply and arched his back uncharacteristically welcoming the touch, and then shifted his body the side turning away from Kaname while he muttered incoherently.

However, in the process of turning over he also had managed to trap Kaname's arm, clutching it along with the blanket.

Kaname paused for a moment, noticing the awkward position and contemplated what to do.

He stared at the boy beneath him and felt his chest sink, _This boy will kill me._ He knew what he wanted to do wasn't right, hell what he _was_ doing wasn't right but something in him told him to keep going.

_My soul is damned anyways, why don't I take this poor boy with me?_

Feeling his situation couldn't get any worse he decided to just go for it, all or nothing. He pushed himself fully onto the small bed and laid beside the sleeping boy as he ran a finger down his jaw. He leaned into his ear and whispered, "_Kiryu-kun…_"

His name barely audible to even Kaname, he tried again with more volume, "_Kiryu-kun…_" At this, Zero's eyelids began to twitch back to life and he blinked a few times, immediately aware of the situation.

Instantaneously, his eyes widened and he gasped only to have Kaname cover his mouth with one hand and 'Shh' him with the other.

Ultimately, Zero continued to protest. He pushed at Kaname with his arms, scrunched his legs up as if preparing to kick him. And when all of his physical strength failed him, as Kaname tried to calm him down, he did what any desperate vampire would do.

He bit him.

The hand that was once covering Zero's mouth was snapped back as Kaname threw his head back and laughed.

_Insolent child…_

Zero jumped off the bed and ran to the door, scratching at the panels.

Kaname sniggered, "Kiryu-kun you know you can't get out." He walked over to the boy who had sunk on the ground, and yanked him up by the coller of his shirt, "Why don't we finish what we had started?"

Zero though thoroughly pissed off with a hint of complete alarm, couldn't understand the nagging feeling in his gut.

The feeling that he wanted to fucking _dominate_ Kaname.

Still feigning fear in his eyes, Zero reached a shaky hand up to the one clenching his shirt and begged Kaname, "Please…K-Kaname…"

Feeling guilt and shame as he had let his carnal instincts shine through Kaname, slowly wrenched his hand off Kiryu's shirt and sighed as he sat himself on the bed, only to be thrown back onto the bed and have his neck pierced with fangs.

"I knew you too well Kiryu-kun…" Kaname said through clenched teeth as Zero sucked on his neck greedily, "…I knew you would never be so _submissive_…"

At the inflection Zero looked up at Kaname, blood dripping out of the corners of his mouth as his eyes glowed like a blood diamond.

"You don't know me, Kuran Kaname."

Kaname snorted, "Shut up Kiryu." And at that he roughly grabbed Zero silver hair and licked his own blood off Zero's lips. The teenager opened his mouth as they immediately fought for dominance, tongues twisting and tangling.

Kaname took this opportunity to put 'Kiryu-kun' in his place. With a free hand Kaname slipped it under Zero's shirt and went unnoticed as he reached for the top of his back, finally reaching to bottom of the teen's neck he pressed down hard, and pulled his hand down scratching Zero's back as his nails dug into him.

Zero gasped, "Fuck! Kana-"

Wasting no time at all Kaname flipped their position over and straddled Zero's hips.

He made quick work of the buttons of Zero's shirt and tossed it aside when he finished. He dipped his head down and licked up his chest, his fangs scraping and nipping along the way.

He felt himself grow harder as he heard the gasps escaping Zero's lips.

Kaname smirked as he licked Zero's lower lip, "That's right Kiryu-kun…" he bit down on his lip, "…I want you to fucking scream for me."

Zero, getting his own ideas as well no matter how high he felt from all the endorphins, chuckled darkly and pulled Kaname's chin up with a single finger.

"Fucking try me."

**Author's Note: Wow…boo! I suck! I haven't updated in a while! In my defense I did have the flu and was super busy with a ton a shit and now lacrosse season started…Okay enough ranting! I am soo happy I got this chapter out! So please, please, please review and tell me what you think! I was kinda nervous about this one because I never really thought I had the sort of literary talent for this *ahem* kind of writing *ahem*. Thanks for reading loves!**


	6. Blood Lust

The two men wrestled each other on the small bed, desperately trying not to fall off while simultaneously trying not to lose contact. Kaname pinned Zero down on the bed as the smaller man tried squirming out of his iron grip.

Zero bit his bottom lip, fangs exposed, and neck glowing red with bloodlust.

"Fuck you, Kuran."

Kaname chuckled, red-brown hair masking his eyes as a mischievous smile spread across his face. He was staring at Zero's chest, a bit puzzled as to why it was still clothed. He ripped open the soft shirt, buttons landing in little _clicks_ on the floor hands running up and down the mix of white skin and bandages.

"Ahh!" Zero gasped as his felt Kaname scrape sharp fangs across his chest and eventually finding a sensitive nub.

As much as the white haired boy claimed to 'hate' Kaname, he was quick to thread slim fingers through brown hair and tug at it.

_What am I doing…? This…fuck, I shouldn't be doing this._

Lost in the moment and pushing that nagging thought aside, Zero pushed Kaname lower not quite sure of what he was encouraging.

There was no doubt at all that the young vampire was absolutely drowning in pleasure, lust controlling his every move. But that's all it was…

Lust.

Zero didn't love Kaname; in fact it was quite the opposite. He completely hated him and was currently using him for his own personal benefit.

Making this realization, Zero didn't try to hold back. He let the animal inside him take over.

Kaname unbuttoned Zero pants at a cruelly slow pace. Aggravated, Zero smacked at Kaname's hands and at lightning speed he pulled all of his clothes completely off and pushed the older vampire down onto his knees and stood in front of him.

"Suck it."

Kaname's eyes widened a little, his normally stoic face now possessed a hint of surprise, "Excuse me…?"

Zero grabbed the hair at the bottom of Kaname's neck, "Open your mouth and suck it."

Kaname raised a single eyebrow and pressed his lips tight, trying to suppress a laugh.

"And if one of your fangs so much as grazes my dick, I will drink you dry."

Unexpectedly, Kaname grabbed the hard member in front of him and chuckled, "Those are some extreme demands for a vampire of such a low rank, don't you think?"

Before Zero could even comprehend what was said, the powerful vampire licked his lips and took all of Zero into his mouth.

"Nyahhh…" Zero closed his eyes and hissed as Kaname pleasured him.

He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around, running his hands up and down the boy's thighs.

Lost in a trance, Zero started thrusting himself into Kaname's mouth at an incredibly inhuman rate.

It was only minutes later that the silver haired vampire reached his climax. He moaned loudly, and without a word of warning, released himself into Kaname's throat.

Not missing a beat, Kaname grabbed his hand and pulled him down in front of him and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues twisted and turned, Zero gasping for air and then suddenly gripping the bandages that covered his abdomen.

"Ah, fuck."

Blood had turned the white bandages to a dark pink.

He stood up and walked over to the sink in the room, beginning to peel off the bandages, hissing in pain as each one came off.

He looked back to see if Kaname would help him but when he did, the older man was out of sight.

_See, he doesn't even care. He got what he wanted and left. That's all this is._

He continued to mend his wounds himself, when a few short moments later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me." His reds eyes glowing like rubies.

Not giving the boy much of a choice, he yanked his hand and pulled him towards the exit of the room. It was then that Zero noticed he was still completely naked.

"W-wait."

Kaname looked back at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I…I 'm not wearing anything…"

Kaname smirked, "You're telling me."

He pulled him into the corridor and led him into a large, blindingly white room. It was nothing more than a luxurious bathroom, featuring a deep sunk-in bath tub with hot water filled to the brim.

"Get in." The older vampire nodded towards the tub while removing his own clothing.

"With you?" Zero scoffed and began to turn back. "I don't think so."

But yet again, Kaname grabbed Zero's arm and stared at him deeply.

"You think you can make me suck your dick and not get anything in return?" he chuckled darkly. "Out of the question."

He slammed the bathroom door shut and removed the rest of his clothing, the removal of his pants revealing just how excited he was down below.

Reluctantly, only because he really wasn't feeling up to challenging the stronger man, he slowly submerged himself into the hot water. He gritted his teeth as the water stung his wounds and clenched his eyes shut.

When he opened them Kaname was directly in front of him, mouth parted, and drops of water hanging of the ends of his hair.

"Kiss me."

"Why should I do that?"

"Because that's all I want." He licked his lips and blinked a few times. "I want _you_ to kiss _me_."

Unsure of Kaname's demand, Zero leaned forward and kissed him with a closed mouth, Kaname's lips pressing onto his with matching gentleness.

It was then he realized that this was the first time they were ever so gentle with each other. He pulled away quickly and didn't dare look at Kaname.

He heard a chuckle from the older man, "Hah. A-are you…blushing?" He continued to laugh softly, "Zero-kun is _blushing_?"

"Don't call me Zero-_kun_."

He felt a hand run through his hair softly and thought Kaname was leaning into him to kiss him again but instead heard a soft whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll never want to leave my side."

Kaname ran the hand resting on Zero's head down his back as he opened his mouth and bit down on Zero's neck

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know it has been so long…sorry T.T My life has been incredibly busy but now that I'm really settled in at college I don't have excuses anymore and I can manage my time for some fanfiction! So I think I'll be updating this fic once a week, most likely on Sundays or Mondays.

Any who~ Tell me how you liked the chapter! What do you guys want to see happen? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Peace, readers


	7. Broken Windows

They continued to embrace each other in the large tub, water spilling over the edge with each movement. Kaname eventually got the younger man cornered, his long arms pinning Zero's shoulders on the marble wall.

"Are you ready, Zero-kun?" Kaname looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, drips of water dangling off the edge of his dark hair.

As much as Zero hated this man, as much a Zero wanted to drink him dry and feed his body to wild dogs, as much as Zero just wanted to leave this place, he was so overcome with a feeling that he was so unsure of that he didn't even know how to respond.

He threaded a single hand through Kaname's hair, the other pressed upon his abdominal. The older man was sucking on his swollen bottom lip when he suddenly felt a finger slip inside of him.

"H-hey!" He gasped and blushed heavily, "D-don't…do tha-aaayh!" He moaned deeply as Kaname began pumping his finger in and out of him, while rubbing their dicks together. He had never felt such a sensation before in his life.

Humming gently, Kaname kissed down his jaw line until he reached the intricate tattoo on Zero's neck and began sucking lightly, fangs not making any penetration.

Water, mixing with the beads of sweat on his forehead slowly dripped down the teenager's face as he panted, absolutely love drunk.

"P-please…" he grabbed Kaname's jaw as he looked down, his hair hiding his eyes, "…fuck me."

Kaname raised a single eyebrow and smirked. He pressed himself onto the smaller man, two fingers now going in and out of him, "Please? That's not like you at all Zero-kun…"

However with not another moment to think about his words, Kaname positioned himself at Zero's entrance and thrust in.

A deep, loud moan ripped out of Zero's throat, echoing in the room as he closed his eyes tight and threw his head back.

Kaname slow pulled back and then thrust deeply into him again, water splashing out of the tub with each repetition.

As he gained speed, Zero felt as if his whole body was on fire, like he was about to explode. He snapped his head back up and suddenly opened his eyes to reveal a deep, crimson color.

"Kuran Kaname," he opened his mouth to reveal sharp fangs, "don't be so gentle."

With the challenge presented, Kaname revealed his own sharp fangs and bit his own lower lip, a clean stream of blood streaming down his chin to his neck, neck to torso, torso to water. A moan escaped his lips as he grabbed Zero's hips harshly and thrust himself into the young man at an incredible rate.

Zero began breathing hard, continuously moaning as he licked his lips and bit down on Kaname's neck and drank greedily when suddenly he couldn't take anymore. He felt his whole body contract as he released himself on Kaname. Shortly after, due to all the contractions Zero was making, Kaname released himself inside the younger vampire sighing deeply as he finished.

They laid there for a moment, Kaname resting his head on Zero's shoulder, his member still deep inside of him.

Zero's eyes were closed as he took in everything that had just happened. Realizing Kaname was more or less laying with him, he quickly pushed him off, wincing a little at the force of Kaname's dick leaving him.

He stood up, small bumps sprouting up all over his body as the cold air hit his warm skin. He grabbed the nearest towel and reached for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kaname, already wrapped in a fluffy, white towel asked.

Not even bothering to look back Zero simply stated, "To sleep. I'm still injured. Please do not disturb me Kaname-sama." He walked out of the room, slamming the door leaving Kaname to listen to the disappearing footsteps as he left the hall.

"Who…was that?" Kaname was uncomfortable with the extremely out of character response and began to dry himself off.

Zero ran to his room, swung his door shut and ran to his bed, gripping his blankets.

_Why did I do that? Why did I let that happen?_

Hot tears stung the corners of his eyes as he reflected on what had just happened.

_How fucking stupid could I be!_

He began to sob softly into his pillow, tears staining the sheets. He had never felt so out of touch with his emotions.

_I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here as soon as I can. I can't be around…him._

He pulled on his clothing and looked at the large bay window.

_The moment he hears that window break he'll come after me._

Disregarding the greater consequences he picked up an empty, steel medicine bottle and lunged it at the window.

_Crrrrash_

He threw himself out the window and continued to run, having no idea where he was he just ran into the small wood surrounding the manor. It was hard to believe he could possibly be in the vampire district at all. The cold winter wind whipped through his still damp hair as his bare feet pounded the ground beneath him.

It wasn't until he reached the edge of the wood when his body finally shut down and his surroundings started to spin around him, left to freeze in the night in the middle of the most dangerous district.

Black began to eat up the edges of his vision as he realized that he was going to black out. However, right before he did, he saw the silhouettes of two unfamiliar people standing in front of him.

"Where is he?" Kaname stated grimly into his cell phone. "Akatsuki-san, I don't mean to nag but it is absolutely necessary that we find that boy. He is a danger."

He walked around the barren room, the sound of glass crunching beneath his shoes as he scratched his nose and listened to the small rectangle.

"Because…" he paused as the man on the other end seemed to have a lot to say.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Akatsuki-san he is a liability now. Find him."

_Click_

Kaname walked up to the broken window and sighed heavily, "Kiryu Zero, you are more trouble than I bargained for." He picked up a shard of glass and twirled it in his fingers, cutting himself in the process.

"You better be careful, vampire knight."

**Author's Note:** Yay! A week later as promised! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would love some feedback. What do you guys want to see happen next?


End file.
